


Golden ritual

by weebBoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, M/M, Summoning Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebBoy/pseuds/weebBoy
Summary: Tony summons a god convinced it won’t work until it does.
Relationships: tony stark/loki laufeyson
Kudos: 28





	Golden ritual

Tony was sitting in a bar with his friends drinking the strongest alcohol they served. Rodey turned to Tony and smiled. “Speaking of things you don’t believe in I’ve heard of this ritual where you can summon the god of mischief. If you do it correctly you’ll possibly never come back,” he said before Tony scoffed “, Bullshit.” Later that night Tony had gotten everything he needed; a single rose, a love note written just for Loki, a needle, and two candles. Tony ripped the petals off the rose and circled them around the note before lighting the candles and pricking the tip of his pointer finger with the needle. Despite not believing in magic Tony was still kind of nervous, he sighed deeply before letting a few drops of blood hit the page. Seconds later the blood on the letter began to glow green then the green spread onto the walls leaving a trail of gold behind. Tony blinked and suddenly he was in a spacious room completely colored in gold. Tony looked behind him and sitting there in a golden throne was a tall, lean, pale man wearing the finest leathers. “Hello there Anthony, I quite like the beautiful letter you wrote for me, very elegant writing if I do say so myself.” “How do you know my real name?” “I’m a god my dear, I know everyone who resides in Asgard.” “So you’re real?” “Very much so,” Loki said with a nod. “What now?” Tony asked. “I’ve seen the kind of man you are, I think I’ll keep you here with me. I’ll gladly use you for my pleasure,” he purred. “I like sex as much as the next guy but I have friends and family I have to take care of,” Tony said. “You can still visit it them but you must return to me. I have the use of magic so you cannot run away, you’re already bonded to me by blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro of the next story I’ll be writing


End file.
